The darkness of the Snow Elf
by Zoroarrkk
Summary: What does a Snow Elf do when he gets led into being a sex god from a demonic entity? What does he do with his new prize, and the side effects that come with it... This was a small commission I did. Contains hyper cocks, monsters, hyper balls, excessive cum and cock vore.


Ailduin Xyrdan stood still, looking out at the fading daylight from his small, dark cave that he called his home. He chuckled to himself as he saw a beautiful day come to an end. But that word, beautiful, was anything but true for the appearance and intentions of the tall snow elf. Standing at seven foot tall exactly, he was already one of the tallest elves to ever exist and was the tallest of his subspecies. But why was he so tall? Genetically, he was just like the rest, only having grown up to be just shy of five foot. However, as with a lot of elven races, they were easily led and corrupted. And Ailduin followed that path. After dealing with a demonic entity, Ailduin was allowed his greatest desires, in return for his soul and his servitude. What are those desires, you may ask? Sex. Lots and lots of sex. Ailduin transformed into a sex machine! In fact, he may as well be called a sex god. With three penises, having two different sizes, and hanging balls that were the size of car tyres, he wasn't exactly packing something small. The balls alone dragged along the dirty ground for most of the day. At the start, it pained the snow elf, as the friction and scraping of the scrotum to the floor below caused several cuts and gashes with stones cutting into the soft sack. However, now he was entirely used to it. His three penises were also something that took him a few months to adjust. The first cock, his main cock, was a staggering foot wide and four foot long, while his other two lengths around it was a memorizing six foot, but only half a foot wide. They also were entirely prehensile, allowing Ailduin to control their movements with ease, and get into the deepest of depths. Another unique feature was the canid knot that was stuck on the end of his brutish cock, increasing the girth to a bone breaking two foot wide. It was unsure how such a meat stick was able to actually be used.

However, that question seemed to be answered by the creature standing behind the snow elf. An alien being, one that had some rather hideous features across her body. It was a female, as shown by her slimy, wide womanhood underneath her hips, and her oversized breasts on her dark blue chest. The demonic entity having given the snow elf a subject to test his new attributes on, it seems. Her name was As'ea, and she was a literal sex queen. She listened to every command Ailduin gave her, and never asked any questions. Mostly because she could speak neither elf nor the universal human tongue, but that didn't matter. Whatever the male wanted to do with her, she accepted with no hesitation. Just like how the snow elf was a servant to the demon, she was a servant to the snow elf.

There was one final piece to the puzzle. Demons are not ones to be entirely truthful to their followers, especially when it comes to a mutual deal. There is always something within the "fine print' that is never mentioned in conversation. And Ailduin quickly learned this one final rule, as well as several innocent elves and humans alike. Ailduin had one final power, the one that enabled all his growth to happen. He had the power of vore. He discovered after the first week of the deal that to keep his monstrous sizes, he needed to devour creatures and harvest their life essence. Said life essence was the equivalent to mana, but in a much larger, more sinister way. It allowed him to perform select dark magic linked to demonology. But there was a major hitch. Just like how the human body processed food and absorbed nutrients, the life essence only lasted twenty-four hours, and Ailduin needed to devour at least a dozen people a day to keep his power. After once again discussing this with his master, he was granted the power of keeping his victims eternally in those heavy, tyre sized nuts. Of course, there was still a drawback, and that's why his pleasant view of the sunset was interrupted continuously by multiple moans, screams and begs for forgiveness. He could hear every single one of the twenty-five people that he had taken inside of his sperm-creators!

"As'ea, dear, come and give your masters cocks a blowjob, will you? I have lots of sperm to feed you tonight."

The snow elf suddenly came out, much to the dismay of the trapped victims down below. Due to their location, they were often swamped, if not drowned with the semen that was produced by the elf. But due to their binding, they never died, and thus it was an eternal torture. The heat, the thickness, and the amount made them wish they could die. It was a living hell!

As commanded, the blue-skinned alien figure walked slightly sultry towards her master and instantly dropped to her knees. Of course, her incredible breasts and super wide pussy canal wasn't the only genetic modification she had in her arsenal. She also had three massive snake tongues, all prehensile, which quickly wrapped along the flaccid penises of Ailduin. All three erected rapidly from their dormant state, the longer two taking a little longer due to the extra growth. She then used her tongues to wrap around them entirely, like a tendril snaking down a trapped damsels arm, all the way to their bases. She worked on the main monster meat, gulping down half of the foot girthed cock in an instant, a bulge forming down her throat. She used her breasts in a rather odd way, having her hands grab and pull those stinking prison walls towards her. She held them in one of her soft hands, before using the other to give them a titjob. The reaction from the snow elf was a moan of delight, while it was a moan of horror from the victims inside. They were so tightly packed, almost to the point of breaking bones, that the slightest movement was catastrophic, and it was audibly clear from the few cracks amongst the moans.

The moans quickly began to fade away and muffle, as the nuts of the masterful elf filled. Due to all the power, Ailduin wasn't able to hold onto his semen well, but why would you want to when you can produce two gallons of seed a minute!

The snow elf staggered backward a little and caught himself on a bed of tentacles, another power that he had acquired. As'ea followed her master's movements, only taking more of his shaft as he did so, now having her lips sucking gently against his gnarly knot. Speaking of which, the knot was beginning to inflate, as pre-cum was pouring out of each cocks urethra like a running tap. Not only did the alien drink, but she also bathed, using her tongues to move the cocks easily to spray the premature jizz all over her slimy body. She liked being a true whore for her master. It was her purpose, and she was entirely happy to be used in that manner.

"Ugh. Why are you always so good at this?! I really should hire you out to make some money."

Ailduin groaned in pure lust, his eyes closing as he relaxed on his slimy embrace. Despite the coldness of the night outside, he felt entirely warm and cozy, both inside and out. His bitch was doing an amazing job, and his sacrifices had finally shut up. It was the reason that the snow elf existed, and he savoured every moment of it.

"A little more… I'm going to fill you up so much today… I bet even your cumdump body won't be able to take it all…"

He muttered out, before suddenly letting out a massive howl of pleasure. His legs shot up, and his toes curled to show his pure ecstasy. His canine knot inflated entirely, and As'ea took it inside of her wet, warm, waiting maw just before it locked up. All three cocks throbbed, moving up and down at least five inches, before one by one they erupted into a torrent of thick, sticky, boiling cum. The alien let out an odd cry, one that sounded like a voice recording gone wrong, as her bulging throat bulged further, the semen visibly going down into her growing belly. Her hands had let go of the full, smelly nuts, and had gripped onto the cocks she had wrapped around, using them like water guns to spray her entire body (including sticking the tips into both her womanhood lips and her anal walls), down with her master's spunk. Her eyes opened to look up him as he continued to release, a slutty, satisfied smile planted firmly on her lips.

The orgasm lasted for several minutes. The orange colour of the sky had shifted to black, and the night was in full effect. The snow elf was panting, gaining his breath back from his high that he had just come down from. As'ea pulled off his cock, nearly dislocating her mouth due to the knot still being locked tight. Her blue skin was no more; it was entirely white and dripping with semen. There was no inch of her body that wasn't plastered with his cum, and even her womanhood and ass were full, although she knew Ailduin was likely going to ruin one of, if not both, of her holes when he had recovered.

She moved back, leaving the cocks to drool the rest of its seed down onto the floor below, and began to give him a seductive, teasing dance. This included widening her ass, fisting her cunt and smashing her near hyper breasts against her ten-foot form.

"Good bitch… Very good bitch."

Ailduin panted, his eyes slowly opening back up, and his legs falling back down, as he rested on his makeshift bed. He watched her dance intently for a good hour, recovering and preparing for another fucking session. This time, he would be fucking her forcefully, and he had his eyes on her fresh, thick pussy to completely gape.

"Mmm... Dear, present yourself on the wall for me."

As'ea nodded and quickly obeyed her master's commands. She waltzed over to the rocky wall on her right side and faced it. She put up her hands and rested them in a spread position, before raising her thin tail for the snow elf to see her drooling prize. Quickly, the elf got himself on his feet and moved towards her. He used his tendrils to give her cheeks a few hard whips, which produced a cry of pain from the alien. His trio genitalia almost seemed to merge, as he made them rub against each other. It was then that he made his intentions clear to the alien, much to the dismay of the trapped creatures down below.

"As'ea, this is the day that I am sure you have been waiting for. I am going to put all three of my godly spires within your womanhood, and I am going to breed you the entire night."

He growled out lewdly, looking at her with dominance and intent. He received an understanding nod and content, submissive smile from his breeding subject. As he moved closer, he began to stroke his spires, spreading the smegma that had congealed up (which was a lot) over the entire length on all three cocks. It also erected them back up, as they had been slightly flaccid by the time he had moved. Ailduin suddenly used his clawed hands to push against the alien's neck, pulling her tentacle-covered face with his tendrils.

"Ready?"

The elf whispered into her ear, even though she couldn't answer him. His three penises rubbed against her cunt, and then suddenly pushed inside. As'ea let out a cry of pleasure, her head falling back, and her mouth opening wide. It gave Ailduin an opportunity, one that he took, as three tentacles forced themselves into the open hole.

"Ugh... So heavenly. Why are you just perfect?!"

He groaned out, as he began to thrust. He started slowly at first, going deeper and deeper every other thrust. Within a dozen seconds, he had got three foot inside of her, her walls suddenly clamping down on the meat, squeezing it and snuggling it inside. It made every move harder to perform, but every strong thrust was extra rewarding. It took the male another half a minute to get used to the sudden tightness, but when he did, he went into overdrive.

His lust took over, as his eyes closed, and he let his natural instincts run free. His hands went to her big breasts, and began to bounce them around, flicking the nipples. His tentacles bulged her throat and even forced themselves to her stomach. Her stomach, meanwhile, was swelling, as all three cock lengths, and the deflated knot was now inside of her. Pre was quickly running out of the urethra once more, as the sloppy sounds filled the cave. The previous semen that she had stuffed in her womanhood acted as lubricant, and she was glad she had done that. If she hadn't, he would have gone in raw, and that could have, no it would have, drawn blood. His thrusts were now rapid and hard, pushing her into the wall constantly. It was possible her hips didn't even leave the coldness due to the speed! His crying and screaming balls smashed against the wall too, much to the dismay of the victims. However, they were muted soon after, as once again those heavy nuts were filled.

"Yes! As'ea! You are amazing!"

He cried, as he bit her neck softly, nibbling on her skin while he humped away. Every humped poured more pre-cum inside of her womb and made every sound more sloppy. His eyes rolled back, and his tongue lolled out as he let his teeth out of her skin. His knot inflated and locked, as he began to knot fuck her, widening her pussy once again.

As'ea was in heaven. She loved the roughness of her master, and she only wanted more. She never wanted this pleasure to end, and she wished she could speak to tell him that. However, he wasn't created for sex; he just adapted to it. This another final roar, the male came once again, dumping over thirty gallons of seed within her womb.

His cocks dropped out several minutes later, and a sea of white cream followed. It flooded the cave's floor, and as such the semen was three inches high in the entire abode. The elf panted, as did the dumpster, of whom was now filled with incredible amounts. Her stomach was at least a foot long, all filled with his sperm. Her womanhood gaped open, allowing anything that was two foot wide to get inside without any resistance whatsoever. Once again, the elf made a bed of tentacles, but this time for them both.

"Come and lay down, As'ea. We can go again in a few hours..."

He panted and smiled, as he collapsed on his bed, and fell asleep...


End file.
